1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of angioplasty. In particular, the present invention relates to dilatation balloon catheters which are insertable into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Angioplasty has gained wide acceptance in recent years as an efficient and effective method for treating certain types of vascular diseases. In particular, angioplasty is widely used for opening of stenosis in the coronary arteries, although it is also used for treatment of stenoses in other parts of the vascular system.
The most widely used form of angioplasty makes use of a balloon catheter which has an inflatable balloon at its distal end. Using fluoroscopy, the physician guides the catheter through the vascular system until the balloon is positioned across the stenosis. The balloon is then inflated by supplying fluid under pressure through an inflation lumen to the balloon. The inflation of the balloon causes stretching of the artery and pressing of the lesion into the artery wall to reestablish acceptable blood flow through the artery.
Before the balloon catheter can be used, it must be prepped. Prepping a balloon catheter includes purging the balloon of air and then pressure testing the balloon to check for leaks or a pressure drop. It is normal practice to remove the balloon protector before purging and priming the balloon.